


A Killer Resolve

by SquaryQ



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Future, Post Root A, Post anime canon, kimi is a ghoul, one eyed ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A girl as fine as that, you have to hit that one last time.” Nishio had said with a smug smile before he disappeared from the 20th Ward. </p><p>It seemed so noble to Kaneki Ken and Tsukiyama Shuu, having the nerve to understand that there were times where leaving was probably smarter. He knew that if he were to be caught he would be annihilated – he lacked a rank that would inspire fear. When you are fighting in a battle with SS ranked ghouls, a mere S rank is nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer Resolve

He left her, he left Kimi, sad and alone with nobody; who was she to go to if she was orphaned? All she had was Nishiki and in his eagerness to save his own skin, he left her behind.

 

He never expected her to have such a killer resolve.

 

It had been three years since the burning of the Anteiku coffee shop and Nishiki’s escape from the 20th Ward. She remembered it well.

 

Rolling over in bed, her fingers reach out to tangle in his hair. But he is not there. She sits up, naked beneath the covers and smells nothing; he is not cooking for her, nor is he showering. What is there?

 

She gets up and pulls on one of Nishiki’s shirts like a nightdress and pads through her small apartment, spotting a note on the coffee table.

 

_Kimi,_

_You know I suck at these things, so let us pretend that I could make you swoon with my tragic romantic words. This is the hardest thing I have had to do in so long. I have decided to leave. They are getting too close for my liking; my colleagues were slaughtered last night and neither of us would want the other to experience said fate._

_Perhaps we will meet again when I can regain my low profile._

_Thank you for the last year and a half, Kimi,_

_I love you,_

_Nishiki_

 

She reads the note again and again, clutching it to her chest and fumbling with it. Could that really be true? Had he really left her?

 

She had not changed too much since then, she had cut her sleek shiny reddish hair and had continued to study medicine, but her heart belonged to Nishiki and not a day would go past where she did not yearn for him.

 

That was when she happened upon an almost idyllic resolve. She sacrificed every limb for the off-chance that the procedure would work. She was fortunate and now had heightened senses and capabilities to pursue her beloved Nishio Nishiki.

 

An onyx sclera and a crimson iris demonstrates the intensity of her resolve. In exchange for her body on the of-chance that she would fail to survive the procedure, for the abilities of one of them. She gambled her life for the chance to find Nishiki.

 

And in doing so she became a one eyed ghoul.

 

Kimi, Nishiki’s lover, sacrificed her body and her humanity for one rinkaku tail and the prospect of finding her lover. She did not know if he was dead or alive.

 

Having eaten for the night, Kimi headed into the bedroom and produced one of his old shirts, one she had refrained from wearing since he vanished. It still faintly smelt of him to a human. The scent of Nishiki is considerably more prominent to the ghoul that she is now.

 

Kimi inhales the scent of her lover’s shirt before packing her bag. She would put enough stuff together to last her a few days, should she stay with Nishiki. She would have to travel through all of Tokyo to find him too.

 

Maybe another few pairs of underwear would be necessary?

 

She stuffs another handful of items in her bag and sets off, heading toward the train station. She would find him and prove to him that he would never again have to leave her in fear.

 

Setting out she wanders through the wards. It would be impossible to get an inkling as to which ward he is in without any form of contact, all she had was her sense of smell. She ate last night as well, just to be safe and begins to walk around the 20th Ward.

 

No.

 

She hops on the train, jumping off at all of the wards and looking around. Hours ticked by and she had failed to find him. Nishiki was great at hiding, she knew that anyway, but after trekking through four wards, a familiar scent hits her.

 

Energised with the will of a thousand men, Kimi Nishino breaks into a run through the midnight streets, following her nose to where he would be. She can smell blood. Nishiki and blood.

 

“Please don’t be hurt, Nishiki,” she muttes, making fists and running towards a secluded alleyway and pulling on her mask. Hers is a rather romantic one, a white face without any features, one eye hole and a black heart shaping around where the human eye is.

 

With the eye that can shift from a human state to one of a ghoul’s she examines the scene before her. A human’s body lays in the middle of the pavement and a ghoul with a snake faced mask kneels atop of it. The snout of the snake is only half so he can devour the flesh as he stands.

 

The scent is stronger than she had ever smelt it – though bloodied and hostile this was her love. This was Nishiki.

 

Sensing the presence of another he looks up, blood smeared across her chin, allowing his blue, green and teal binkaku to burst out from his lower back.

 

“Nishiki, it’s me. Relax.”

 

He freezes, recognising her voice, “Kimi.”

 

“You left, you piece of shit.” She runs toward him, slapping the mask off his face. He stares wide eyed at the girl he used to spend his nights with.

 

“Kimi… Why are you wearing that?” he asks, sounding deadly afraid, flicking the mask upon her face.

 

The redheaded woman takes a few steps back and removes her mask, “Don’t get mad, Nishiki, please.”

 

And with that she allows her kagune tail to jump out of her back and curl around her front. Sclera onyx and pupil crimson she smiles at her love.

 

“Kimi… why did you do that?”

 

“To find you.”

 

“You could have died!”

 

“You could have died!” she retorts running to him and embracing him, kagune now retracting back beneath her skin.

 

“I wouldn’t have died!”

 

“And nor would I! My resolve was killer, do not reject me now, Nishiki, I beg of you.”

 

“Why would I ever reject you? I still love you Kimi, that’s why I left.”

 

“BULLSHIT!” She shouts, “You left because you were afraid of death, not because you were afraid of what would happen to me!”

 

“That was wrong of me.”

 

“I could have died regardless. Please, Nishiki, please come with me, let’s go home.”

 

“Let me finish up here, first, here’s the key to my apartment. The address is on the keyring. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

 

“Of course not. Not now. Not ever.”

 

“Never again?”

 

“Never again.”


End file.
